


Nothing Compares

by Chlosome



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Jealous Dean, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlosome/pseuds/Chlosome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is confused by how he feels about Castiel.  Crowley openly lusts after Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Those First Stirrings

THOSE FIRST STIRRINGS  
Dean knew certain things, he knew he would die for Sam, he knew ‘baby’ was precious and he knew ........ Well no actually he didn’t know how felt about Castiel. He knew the guy was an frickin angel, he knew he was, in his opinion a rare, good angel. He knew Castiel had a big heart, was more certain of it than almost anything. What he didn’t know was why when Castiel frowned he couldn’t stop from smiling, why when Castiel reverently placed his raincoat in the washer he felt a twist in his heart. He just couldn’t put a finger on what was going on.

He looked out the window thinking hard and noticed suddenly that Sam had appeared back from the shop. Sam walked in the door shaking off light summer raindrops.

“Did you get the pie?” Dean demanded.

“Yes,” Sam sighed.

“Did you get Cas’s ice cream and copy of Bee Keeping Weekly?”

“Yes,” Sam sighed again. “I also got some stuff for myself if that’s ok,”

“Course it’s ok,” Dean said puzzled.

“Did you get Busty Asian Beauties?” Castiel asked coming through the door.

Dean looked round at Castiel’s voice. Castiel was wearing faded jeans and Deans ‘The Eagles’ t shirt. His hair was bedhead mussy his blue, blue, eyes were large and sleepy. His mouth was framed by plump pink lips and smiling at Dean. Dean sucked in a breath.

“Help yourself to my clothes Cas,” he said.

“I didn’t think you would mind,” Castiel said. He picked up the bottom of the t shirt and held it to his nose. “I don’t think it’s been washed since you wore it though, it smells of you.” Dean sucked in another breath.

He concentrated on the steaks he was cooking, poking at them with a spatula, the steaks sizzling happily at all the attention they were getting. He knew Castiel was behind him before he felt the breath on his neck, the tingles down his spine and the fluttering in his stomach telling him in advanced. Damn! Get a grip!

Castiel smelt the food complimenting the smell; Dean’s five senses only registered Castiel. Double damn!

The three of them sat and ate the food, laughing and chatting. This was Dean’s favourite time of the day, the gentle teasing of each other, Sam happy and Castiel’s blue eyes smiling at him warmly over the table. He reached over to grab the salt at the same time as Castiel, the backs of their hands touching and electricity tingling up his arm. Castiel laughed and grabbed Dean’s hand, telling him to go first, his face glowing. It was at that moment that Dean knew that he loved him, that he would do anything to keep him happy and that he was absolutely fucked.


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel gets a new job, Dean's not pleased. Crowley's delighted.

The next morning Dean was annoyed to find Crowley sitting at the breakfast table, eating a plate of Sam’s homemade pancakes. 

“Sam’” he growled, “I get it that he helped us shut the gates of Hell but does he have to keep coming here eating food?’

Crowley tried a mock hurt look on for size, “Dean, I’m hurt. It was because of you I got stuck on this side and separated from my home for ever.’

‘Tough,” Dean snapped, ‘Deal with it.”

“Dean’ Sam said “Just sit down and eat your pancakes.”

Dean grumpily sat down just as Castiel walked in the room. ‘Just been fucked’ hair competed with big blue sleepy eyes for attention. Dean couldn’t decide whether to look at those damn eyes or the smooth toned chest, it’s anti possession tattoo sitting on the upper right hand side above a perfect nipple.

A very quiet growl came from Crowley making Dean look at him in warning. Crowley’s face transformed into the very essence of innocence.

Castiel sat at the table, pancakes were put in front of him by Sam, who to Dean’s amazement seemed perfectly oblivious to Cas’s beauty.

“I got a job,” Castiel announced. “Great’” Dean exclaimed “Doing what?”

“Naked model for an art class,” Castiel announced, taking a big bite of pancake.

“What?” Dean spluttered “A what for a what.”

“A naked model for an art class,” Castiel repeated “Are you ok Dean?” 

“Your face is a funny purple colour,” Crowley said to Dean with interest.

“Your going to pose naked for a bunch of women pretending to learn to paint!’” Dean exclaimed.

“Actually it’s a special art class for gay men.” Castiel said.

After that all that came from Dean was a strangled choking noise as he struggled to articulate his rage at the thought of a load of gay men ogling naked Cas. Sam grew quite concerned that Dean was going to have a coronary and made him breathe into a paper bag. 

“I’ve always wanted to learn to paint,” announced Crowley.

********

That day was one that Dean would never forget, he insisted on going with Cas as there was no way he was going to let those ‘male predators’ lay a finger one him. So that was how he ended up walking into a circular art classroom, only to stop dead at the sight of Cas’s naked butt.

Dean had seen many beautiful visions before, he’d seen archangels, forest nymphs, the morning sun rise but he had never seen anything to rival Cas’s beautiful behind. Creamy soft skin covered two plumpish cheeks, a sight to rival any painting. Dean gave a quiet gasp while his cock started to swell. Just when he thought he was going to have to look away in order to avoid embarrassing himself the door banged open.

Looking round Dean saw Crowley struggle through the door weighed down with art supplies only to come to a sudden stop at the site of Cas’s luscious bottom. Crowley gave a small moan and began to move forward.

“Oh no you don’t,” Dean hissed “Over my dead body.”

Before Crowley could answer the tutor, a thin stringy man, with thin stringy hair came over.

“Mr Crowley, so pleased you could make it. Your generous donation to the group today was very appreciated by the secretary. I’ve saved you a front view seat so that you can get the practice drawing the areas of the body that give you most problems.”

Before Dean could move, before he could say anything, Crowley was ushered to the seat in front of completely naked Castiel. Dean was sure that he would vomit with the unexplainable anger and jealousy churning up his stomach.

********

Later Dean reflected that he had never seen Crowley so affected by something before. Dean had scrupulously stayed at the back of Castiel but Crowley had stared and stared at his naked form. There had been no pretence of painting just an intense stare that would strip paint off a wall.

Later Crowley went to the toilet and stayed in there a suspiciously long time, Dean wasn’t surprised it had been obvious that Crowley was very aroused by Cas.

He stopped by Dean and whispered horsely in his ear, “Oh Winchester, you have no idea what you are missing. Acres and acres of creamy glowing skin, perfect pinky brown nipples and a beautiful, beautiful, cock. Slightly pink, every so slightly hard, topped off with short black hair that matches the beautiful hair on his head. And how prettily he blushes when he feels my eyes on his cock. He is absolutely delicious and I’m going to have him. I’m going to have that gorgeous body splayed out on my bed, that perfect mouth is going to be mine and I’m going to have it moaning out my name as I make him come. He’s mine Winchester, all mine".


	3. At Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reaches his limit.

The next morning Dean was like a bear with a sore head, sore because of the day before. Unable to cope with his acidic jealousy he had driven off from the college leaving a puzzled Cas behind. He had sped down the road with thoughts of Crowley’s white hot lust and Cas’s spectacular bottom screaming in his head. Finding a strip bar he had stayed for one miserable drink desperately trying to appreciate the dancers bodies. However he tried though, they did not compare to the body he had been looking at barely an hour before. The creamy lightly tanned skin, the muscular back and that dam butt were burned onto his brain along with the hurt in Castiel’s eyes when Dean had ignored him and stormed off to sulk.

Getting home was even worse when Sam informed him that Castiel had phoned to say Crowley was taking him to dinner and he wouldn’t be back till later. Sam looked at him suspiciously.

“What did you do Dean? Cas sounded really upset, he asked if you were here and he’s phoned twice since to see if you were back.”

“Nothing’” Dean said. “I just needed a drink, I didn’t realise Cas wanted a lift back.”

“Oh that’s weird, seeing as how you drove him there, I would have thought you would have realised that he would expect to come back with you,” Sam said sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes and went off to bed, where he spent a restless night listening for Cas to come home. Lying on his bed and burying his face in the pillow little flashes of of that day flew through his brain. Cas with his smooth skin, the blush that crept up the back of his neck, Cas’s lips when he smiled at the Dean that morning. Imagined images of Cas naked bloomed through his consciousness, Cas lying on his bed, smiling, those blue eyes, stroking hands, lips. Oh god the lips. Eventually, unable to sleep, he had threw off the covers and taken hold of his cock. It took two strokes for him to come hard, gasping “Cas, oh god Cas.”

In the morning he had gone downstairs to Crowley on the sofa whispering in a blushing Cas’s ear whilst lightly brushing his arm. And just like that he snapped, nothing could hold him back, springing forward he grabbed Crowley by the collar, pulled him off the sofa and slammed him up the wall. Pushing his face forward into Crowley’s space his yelled, “GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ANGEL.”.

The whole room froze apart from Sam who rushed in from the kitchen.

“What’s going on.”

“Leave him alone’”, Dean croaked at Crowley. “Just leave him alone” stopping when he felt a hand on his arm.

“Dean,” Castiel said “Dean what are you doing?”

Dean swung round, he had gone to far now to turn back.

“I love you Cas, your beautiful face, your sunshine smile, your innocent delight in nature, your desire to do good. I love you and I can’t stand to see his hands on you. I’m sorry I didn’t want to be so aggressive but I just lost it.”

Cas’s flabbergasted expression morphed into one of those stunning smiles.

“I never dreamt you would feel the same way. I love you too you dork. How could I not? I love your desire to do good, I love your disastrous singing, I love the gentleness in you that you try to hide and most of all I love that you are the hottest piece of ass I have every seen in my 75 million years of life.” 

Now it was Dean’s turn to blush. Leaning forward he pressed his eager lips to Cas’s soft pink ones. He then leaned back to look at Cas, stroking his face he murmured, “Beautiful.”

Cas gently stroked Deans cheek, “More beautiful,” he murmured.

Crowley scowled, “Great cockblocked,” he growled. Turning round he looked at Sam, who stood grinning in the doorway. Fresh out of the shower, Sam had just slipped on a pair of jeans but had neglected to add a top. 

“On the other hand,” Crowley said with a grin.

Sam’s face tightened in horror. “Don’t even think about it,” he snapped disappearing into the kitchen. 

“Sammy,” Crowley chuckled following Sam into the kitchen, “Have you ever thought about naked modelling.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, please let me know what you think. More chapters to follow.


End file.
